Just for a Moment
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: When Charlie's with her, he feels as though he can just ignore his mind for a second
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't ask. I blame my overactive imagination while binging on Numb3rs. It also gave me time to think that Numb3rs were one of the few that didn't have a Naruto crossover, so I decided why not rise up and start a new trend. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No own Numb3rs or Naruto**

Charlie didn't know what he was thinking. Then again, that was the plan. Pushing Hinata against the wall, he latched his lips onto her neck, a groan being muffled by her skin just as Hinata lets out a small moan. He wasn't going to think, tonight was all about pleasure for both him and his...girlfriend.

Separating from her neck, Charlie latched back to Hinata's lips and savored that sweet taste of the coffee the two had before this happened. Tongues were dueling as hands were exploring the other. In the back of his mind, Charlie was wondering how this could have happened, and why he exactly couldn't care. There were times he wanted to just not think, not be Charlie Eppes, FBI consultant and CalSci math professor. Right now, he just wanted to be Charlie Eppes, a normal guy making out with his date while his father and older brother were out.

"C-Charlie," Hinata squeaked out when his hands went under her black sweatshirt and then the T-shirt worn underneath, feeling the cool skin underneath.

Charlie stopped his movements and looked at Hinata, his brown eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly opened as a way to catch his breath. Hinata's own lavender eyes- eyes that were mysterious and yet mesmerizing- were also half-lidded and her lips opened and swollen from what just happened, going well with the flush on her cheeks. Charlie wouldn't be surprised if his cheeks were just as red.

"Sorry, did I take it too far?" Charlie asked, removing his hands and moving them to her shoulders. They relaxed under his touch, and Hinata could only give a relaxed smile.

"N-No, just shocked." she admitted, "How d-did this h-happen anyway?"

This time it was Charlie's turn to smile as he gently puller her away from the wall and led her back to the couch. On the coffee table in front of it was Hinata's sketch pad in which a portrait of Charlie and Don was seen. It wasn't pro-level per say- Charlie could see small things out of symmetry- but Charlie loved it, and he was sure Don would too.

"I believe you were showing me this, and I was showing you my thanks," Charlie explained, pointing to said sketch pad. He let out a small laugh as he sat Hinata down and watched Hinata's look of realization cross her face. She reached over and picked up the sketch pad, running her finger over Charlie's face.

"R-Right, you were showing where I-I can improve." she added.

"And then I said it looked perfect either way," Charlie concluded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"After you t-told me how o-off I was i-in your eye proportions."

"I'm just saying, my eye's look a little too spaced out." Hinata playfully slapped her shoulder, her face bright red and smile still present, "Either way, it's perfect." he reassured before putting a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I wouldn't have done what I just did if I didn't like it."

Hinata squeaked at the comment while Charlie let out a loud laugh before placing his finger under her chin and making her look at him. Her face was still red and her hands were gripping her sketch pad in a firm grip. Charlie had seen her once focused on that one time. The complete focus in her eyes were what Don or his dad see whenever he's trying to solve a math equation. It was mesmerizing to say the least, and Charlie yearned to see that again.

"A-And here I t-thought you weren't l-like Don." she said before putting the sketch pad back on the table.

"Hey now, I take offense to that," Charlie said before taking Hinata's lips into a quick kiss. Another one came, and Charlie couldn't resist a third. He was about to go in for a fourth when he heard the all familiar sound of a key being turned and the door being unlocked.

"Charlie, I'm home," Alan said as he walked into the living room. His own brown eyes widened when he saw who was there with his youngest son, "Oh, I didn't know you were here Ms. Hyuuga."

Her face still red from their earlier activities, Hinata appeared as though she was trying to bury her face in Charlie's shoulder. Over the month or so Charlie and her had began this relationship, she had been a bit uneasy around Alan and Don. Well, she was slowly warming up to Don, but Alan was still at start.

"She stopped by while you were out," Charlie explained, his arm tightening a bit around her shoulder. He reached out for the sketch pad and held it up, "Wanted to show me this."

Alan let out an impressed whistle, "Haven't had a portrait of those two together in years."

Charlie rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress his smile, "Very funny, dad."

"You think I can buy that off you?" Alan asked as he walked to the side of the couch. He reached out for the sketch pad, waiting for Hinata to look at him. She did, hesitantly, and then nodded her head quickly. Alan gave a small smile before taking the sketch pad from his son, "I'm sure this place could use a little culture."

"Make sure to run it by the landlord first," Charlie commented. He watched his dad roll his eyes but smile.

"Fine, Charlie is it okay to hang this up in your house?"

"Of course, dad."

"You can be a real smartass, you know that Charlie?"

"I learned it from Don," Charlie replied before placing a light kiss on Hinata's head.  
"Of course," Alan said, shaking his head, "Anyway, how much would like it for it, Ms. Hyuuga?"  
Hinata tensed under Charlie's arms as her eyes lowered just a bit, "Uh...y-you don't have t-to worry M-Mr. Eppes. I-I was going t-to give it to Charlie anyway."

Alan only nodded, saying his thanks as he carefully tore the drawing from the pad and handed it back to Charlie who just placed it back on the table. There was a slight sense of awkwardness in the room afterwards before Alan excused himself upstairs, saying that he might have a frame for the portrait.

"You can trust him, you know," Charlie said when he was sure his father was out of earshot. His hand left her shoulder and travelled to her side, tracing circles over the fabric of the sweatshirt, "Dad's a good guy, and he's not going to screw up his son's love life."

Hinata didn't say anything, choosing to just lay her head on Charlie's shoulder. It was her way of saying that she didn't want to exactly talk about this. Although Charlie wanted to talk about the clear elephant in the room, he decided to let it drop and give another kiss on her forehead.

The two sat there for a few minutes before Charlie could hear the even breathing that meant Hinata had fallen asleep. Not being able to hold back a light chuckle, Charlie ran his fingers through her waist-length dark hair that somehow shined blue with the right lighting. She was mysterious in so many way, and it was one of the many things that attracts Charlie to her.

That, and she can make me somehow ignore my brain, Charlie thought to himself. Twirling a strand of hair around his finger, Charlie just sat there with a sleeping girl on his chest and enjoying the soft cooing sounds belonging to his girlfriend. Funny, how earlier he had a hard time thinking it, but now it was pretty easy.

**A/N: Harder near the end to writ, but I hope I did good. Hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your reading, favoring, and following. I know this is perhaps as far in the woods as it could get. Seriously, even Criminal Minds had several crossovers with Naruto. And this doesn't. Still. I kind of enjoy this story and glad there are people who do too. Now, enjoy**

Charlie met Hinata four months ago when the neighbor's dog decided to pull away from Hinata's grip and run up to Charlie while he was getting in his car to go to work. The Yorkies' yips while trying to climb up his leg surprised along with the girl in her mid-twenties dressed in a white light jacket and jeans. Her face was red from embarrassment and maybe from the running. She apologized again and again while prying the dog from Charlie's leg and holding it close to her chest. Charlie couldn't help but notice the slight accent she had to her.

After assuring her everything was okay, Charlie explained that the Yorkie always did wriggle away from its leash and chase the first person he saw- the reason why Charlie perhaps saw a different dog walker at least once a week, and the owner having several complaints under his belt. Hinata still wanted to make it up to Charlie, offering to buy him coffee or something in a voice that shy and careful. It reminded him of himself when he was thirteen year old kid beginning high school. Not wanting to be rude, Charlie accepted the offer, telling her of a café he thought was good and asked her name. Hinata Hyuuga.

The story, when Charlie thought about it, was kind of cliche, but he didn't mind it whatsoever. If he ran the numbers in his head, people had met romantic interests more over something most would consider silly- and in his dad's case adorable. Besides, Charlie was relieved to have met a girl that didn't require him to feel as though he had to be smart all the time.

Charlie wasn't saying Hinata wasn't smart. He was saying that just how he was a speed freak in the world of math, Hinata was driving in the world of art. She had moved from a small town in Southern California to Los Angeles to attend an art school. When she wasn't on a date with Charlie or working on a school assignment, she was usually working as a hostess while also doubling as a dog walker.

What Charlie was saying that he didn't need to feel as though he had constantly reassure her that he was a genius but a normal guy who had a thing for numbers more than most people. Even so, Charlie felt as though he could shut that part away for a few moments and be surprisingly romantic; something he always struggled with when it came to Amita. He emphasized a few minutes because his brain was addicted to numbers, and it needed its fix. When that happened, Hinata might need a bit to get use to Charlie's tangents, but she never told him to exactly shove it like people he knew back in school.

"Hey, Charlie, wake up. You know how uncomfortable that couch is," Alan's voice rung out through his ears, and Charlie groaned at the thought of having to open his eyes. He only did when he realized the weight on his chest was non-existent. Alan was looking down at him, coffee mugs in each hand and an amused smile on his lips, "I think Ms. Hyuuga left while you dozed off."

"But she fell asleep first," Charlie grumbled as he ran a hand over his face, thinking how he needed to shave, and sat up. By how his back was cracking, Charlie knew his father was right; and he needed to get a new couch.

"Must have woken up and decided to go home," Alan explained before handing Charlie a mug and taken a sip from the other."

"On her bike?" Charlie asked just as the mug was at his lips. He put it on the coffee table and scrambled to get his cell phone that had somehow survived the night in his pocket, "She doesn't live in the safest of neighborhoods. She should have woken me up for a ride."

"Oh," Alan said as he placed his own mug down and sat down next to Charlie just as he was placing the phone against his ear.  
Charlie began tapping his finger on his knee, waiting almost impatiently for Hinata to answer. He never liked the idea of Hinata travelling alone in her neighborhood at night, especially on her bike. When she and Charlie began seeing each other and she wanted to come over or needed to leave, Charlie would always make sure to have himself or even Don- and his dad if needed- to be available for rides.

"Charlie?" Hinata's voice was slurred with sleep, and Charlie took a breath of relief.

"You could have at least told me you were leaving," Charlie said, trying not to sound angry or annoyed. He didn't mind if he sound worried.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I just didn't w-want to disturb you." she explained. Charlie was starting to see why Don got flustered over him constantly worrying over someone. He would have to apologize to his brother for the number of near heart attacks he probably gave him, and for more to come in the future.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're at least safe," Charlie ignored the chuckle coming from his father, "Listen, I have classes today, but if you're free this afternoon, then I could definitely be up for taking you out to lunch."

There was shuffling in the background, telling Charlie that she was perhaps still in bed. Charlie was sure he had her school schedule right, but her hostess job was a bit unpredictable; so Charlie was always vigilant about planning encounter around that. Usually, they had cancelled lunch dates because of her job, and postponed dinner dates because of Charlie's consultation work with the FBI. The two usually settled for late night dinners at his place, which usually resulted in Charlie trying to persuade Hinata to spend the night simply because he just didn't trust the neighborhood she lived in- a reason Don never seems to understand. When Charlie failed in that endeavour, he would just walk Hinata straight to her door.

"M-My boss might c-call me in early, but I-I'd love to." she answered. Charlie half-expected that answer.

"All right, you can go back to sleep, you're gonna need it." Charlie said, an amused smile spreading across his face when he heard a smile yawn as his immediate answer, "I'll call you later."

Hinata gave a drowsy confirmation before the two hung up. Charlie pocketed his phone. He gave his dad a slight nod before grabbing his cooling coffee mug and taking a few long sips.

"Everything ok, then?"

"Yeah, she's understandably tired since I decided to call her early in the morning, and we're going to try to meet for lunch later on, although I doubt it; so I guess I'll just stick to take out with her again."

Alan laughed for a short time before standing up. Apparently he had emptied his mug and was going to get a refill. Just as he disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of the front door being unlocked came to Charlie's ears, and soon enough it was opened. Don was in the living room not long afterwards, dressed in his usual white button-up, black tie, and matching black pants. He gave Charlie a once over before raising an eyebrow.

"You look like Hell," he said flatly, "Take it you fell asleep on that bed of lumps?"

"You call it a bed of lumps, and yet you love sitting on it when you're over here," Charlie said as he stood up, his back popping once again, "And yes, I did fall asleep on it."

"After his girlfriend fell asleep on him," Alan commented while sauntering back into the living room, steaming mug in hand. He quickly handed it to Don who was giving Charlie a mischievous look.

"No, Don, we didn't do anything," Charlie said in a tone that conveyed his annoyance.  
"Seriously, Charlie, I know Dad was out for his book club a good while, and I had a late night at the office; so you had a window with no interruptions. And you chose not to take advantage of it?"

He was taking advantage of it until he caught Hinata off guard, but Charlie wasn't going to tell Don that, "Don, not every visit has to result in us having sex."

"Yeah, she actually stopped by to show Charlie this really nice portrait she drew of him and you," Alan said, clasping his hand over his oldest's shoulders, "I have it framed upstairs if you wanna see."

"Maybe later, I need coffee," Don said as he headed off to the kitchen, his smile still there. Charlie rolled his eyes before sipping on his cool coffee.

"Why does it seem like he only comes over here for food?" Charlie asked when he took a few sips, grimacing at the temperature.

"I'd like to think he comes over here because he misses us," Alan said, walking up to Charlie and patting his shoulder, "Besides, I don't think you mind."

"I don't," Charlie said, a small smile playing on his lips. He put down his coffee and stood up, "I'm going to get ready for work."

**A/N: Let me hear you're opinion, I crave it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, this is hard. I can see why no Numb3rs/Naruto have been made. Oh well, I like it anyway. Hope you enjoyed your holidays and I hope you like this chapter. Also, thank you for your favorites and follows**

Charlie leaned back in his seat as he ran his hand through his dark hair and carried content smile on his face. The satisfying relief of a successful day of teaching was one of the things he always looked forward to during work. Being able to teach numbers was definitely a dream job for mathematicians, and Charlie enjoyed how his students seemed as though they were taking it all in. Sure there was the slacker, but they were in every college; and they learned right away that they couldn't just skate by in Charlie's classes. He didn't like failing students, but Charlie didn't like how people just pushed numbers aside as though they were mundane. No, numbers were used everyday to help solve problems, to cook, to tell time, and count money. Numbers was one of mankind's greatest tools.

Leaning forward, Charlie laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. His classes were done for the day, so he had the rest of the day. Larry, Charlie's closest friend and mentor, still had classes for another two hours while Amita was clearly avoiding him- something that he was becoming increasingly worried about. His help wasn't needed in any cases, so Don was out of the question, and his dad had a golf game with friends. As for Hinata, she did have to work this afternoon, so that was another cancelled lunch date. When he summed it all up, Charlie was on his own for a while.

"Guess I can head home and work on some equations," he said to himself as he stood. He gathered his things- his lesson plan, a few notes to himself, and his cell phone. In the back of his mind, Charlie was already formulating numbers and formulas and felt the familiar twitch to write it down. Usually, Charlie would be writing like crazy on the chalkboard behind him; but he felt the need to be alone within the garage without the risk of students and colleagues.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Charlie continued his mental processing of equations until he reached his car and pulled himself out long enough to start the engine and drive home. As per his after work routine, Charlie walked into the house, placed his things in their designated spot, showered, and changed into something a bit more comfortable- a black cotton shirt and jeans-and headed into the garage. After turning the radio onto some classic music, Charlie allowed the formulas that was running their marathon in his mind to change course and run onto the blackboards scattered in the room. His concentration pinpoints on the black surface before him as his hand moves the chalk in precise strokes and quickness. Numbers and symbols came to life before him, and his brain flourished in it, running like a child hyped by sugar. It could have gone on like that for what- and had- been hours before someone decided to come into the garage and steer it off course.

"Hey, Charlie, you gonna come up for air or what?" this time it was his father's voice and the sudden turn off his music.

Blinking away the dust that's kicked up from the running, Charlie turns his head around to see Alan standing at the door connecting the house to the garage, a smile on his face, and a basket of clothes under his arm. Still slightly dazed by the trance he was in, Charlie shook his head and let out a sigh.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked while putting down the chalk and then wiping the dust on his jeans.

"Five-thirty," Alan answered flatly as headed for another door next to the boxes stored in the back, which lead to a laundry room.

Not as long as his usual marathons. Charlie nodded, knowing his father wouldn't see it as he disappeared behind the door, and told him he was going out. Usually something like that would have shocked his father and Don, but now they had an idea about where Charlie actually went.

Keys, phone, and a red jacket that's a bit more formal than it should be on; Charlie was out the door and driving to a small restaurant in the more family-friendly area of Los Angles. He always wondered why Hinata never chose an apartment in the area, but he didn't ask assuming it was perhaps the cost. It was a fact, safer neighborhoods cost more while the rougher ones were practically free to live in. Charlie found the idea to be unsettling, and a bit infuriating.

Parking, Charlie cut off the engine and stepped out. The restaurant had a homey feel to it when Charlie stepped in. Tables were being filled by couples and families alike for an early dinner, and Charlie felt a bit out of place being the only person in his party.

"Table for one?" Hinata's voice was low and had a few tremors that were the result of her trying to cover her stammering. Charlie gave her a smile as he nodded, seeing the light pink brush her cheeks as Hinata led him to a table near the back.

"Thought I could visit you," Charlie whispered as he took his seat and Hinata handed him a menu, making sure his fingers brushed hers, enjoying the slight tremor and pink cheeks that came as a result, "Would you prefer pizza, Chinese, or maybe Dad's leftovers for tonight?"

Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her voice still low as she informed Charlie about having him pick tonight, and then asked if he wanted something to drink. Charlie asked for a simple iced tea, watched as Hinata scribbled it in a small notepad hidden away in the black apron around her waist, and then walked away. He seriously considered just waiting here until Hinata was done with her shift and take her home, concerned about her riding her bike this late. Would employees be annoyed that he was staying longer than what a single should be, yes, but Charlie thought it would be ungentleman like to let the girl he was seeing travel unprotected in the streets of Los Angele's.

Charlie had looked over the menu, trying to find something light, so he wouldn't exactly spoil his appetite. In the end, Charlie went for a simple salad with bread sticks, wondering why every restaurant had at least one waitress that flirted with every guy in the area- a red head one on the short side in this case. Hinata had resumed her position at the podium, greeting customers and showing them to an empty table. She had the occasional rude or perverted customer- the former making Charlie roll his eyes in annoyance and the latter causing Charlie's blood to boil and had to calm down by listing the numbers in pi.

By the time Charlie finished, the dinner rush was coming in, so he knew he couldn't stick around. Asking for the check and ignoring the flirtatious words of the waitress, Charlie decided to just simply have pizza tonight. From his point of view, Hinata was getting a bit overwhelmed, and he wanted to help her relax later on. Nothing seemed better than junk food and a massage. After paying for his meal and giving the waitress a small tip- her flirting was very unprofessional, but she covered her bases- Charlie headed for the exit, making sure to give Hinata a reassuring smile when he past her.

Her face was definitely flushed from the crowd, but she kept a polite smile as she told a family of three to follow her. Charlie frowned but left either way. The drive home was quiet, Charlie's mind itching to run another marathon of numbers, but common sense told him to keep focused on the road.

Thankfully, Alan was done with laundry, so Charlie was alone in the garage with his classical music and blackboards. A marathon was once more going on, and Charlie allowed himself to be taken away in the dust for the next few hours.

"Charlie, did you forget you were having company over?" again, Alan's voice and lack of music pulled him out; and Charlie was slow to pull himself out of his trance. He turned around, his brown eyes still slightly glazed as he saw his dad once more standing at the door between the house and garage, but Hinata was next to him, her work clothes still on and a tired smile on her face. Charlie instantly came out.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time," he ranted as he placed the chalk down and wiped the dust on his pants. He could hear his dad chuckling, "I'll order and pizza, anything you want in specific?"

Hinata shook her head in, a way to show that it was okay. Alan said he would leave the two alone and walked away. Still a bit guilty for loosing track of time, Charlie crossed the room and pulled her into a deep yet short kiss. A relieved breath came from the both of them when they separated, and Charlie found his mind entering into a new zone, something different from the dirt path his mind loved to run on when numbers popped up. Now it was a grassy field with a calm wind. Something Charlie didn't mind going to just to let his mind unwind.

"You must be exhausted," Charlie whispered as he came in for another kiss, "Come on, let's get you rested."

Hinata only nodded and leaned more into Charlie as he guided her back into the house.

**A/N: Alright, let me hear it people**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience, hope you enjoy the newest installment.**

Very few times Hinata had been in Charlie's room during the short time the two had been seeing each other, and they were for only seconds at a time when Charlie needed to grab something before the two headed out for a late date. Charlie knew Hinata wasn't comfortable with being in his room while his father was around, and Charlie wasn't up to hearing Don's teasing if he ever found out Hinata had spent the night with him there. Last night was an exception though.

Charlie heard the shrill of his alarm on his nightstand go off, and soon after felt the twisting of a body under his arm. The sounds and movement caused him to open his mouth, a groan pressed against his lips when he saw the sea of dark strands before him. He blinked a few times to get his mind together, managing enough to sit up - noting his lack of shirt - and turn off his alarm. Hinata turned so she was facing him, her eyes still heavy from sleep; but her cheeks red from the all-knowing embarrassment she was prone to. Charlie rubbed his eyes as he tried again to remember last night.

"I don't think we did anything," he explained as he ran his hand over his face. Stubble was felt on his palm, and Charlie knew he needed to shave. He gave her a sleepy smile, "We had dinner, and you were looked as though you were ready to fall asleep, so I just brought you up here since the couch isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleeping on."

Hinata's face was still red as she sat up herself. The blanket fell to reveal the old MIT shirt Charlie remembered giving to her as pajamas. Confirmation that nothing went on last night. His dad - and Don if he found out - wouldn't believe if he walked into this room right now and saw them, but Charlie's conscious was clear. Hinata wasn't ready to go that far yet, and Charlie was going to respect her decision.

"Get dressed," Charlie said before leaning in for a chaste kiss, "I'll take you home, so you can get ready for school."

Charlie watched Hinata's eyes widen just a bit at the realization. She looked over Charlie's shoulders to check the time before she quickly got out of bed, not realizing that she wasn't wearing any pants. Charlie felt his face flush just a bit as she watched Hinata grab her work clothes that was folded on desk chair across from the bed. He didn't take long in getting out of bed himself to give her the room when he saw her face turn an even brighter red when she realized the no-pants things. As he closed his door, he heard someone clear their throat; and Charlie didn't have to turn around to know it was his dad.

"Nothing, happened, Dad," he said flatly when he turned to see his dad still in his own pajamas and an amused smile in his face.

"Oh, I know, you might not know it, but these walls are paper thin, so I could hear if something was going on." Alan informed, he turned n his feet, his eyes still looking over his shoulder, "I'm going to put on some coffee. Does Ms. Hyuuga have time to stay for breakfast?"

Charlie, who's face was red from his father's comment, shook his head, "No, she has classes soon, so I'm going to take her back to her apartment and then to school."

Just then, Hinata emerged, her face still red and her hair barely tidy. When she saw Alan, her face became even redder, and she began stammering out apologizes. Charlie could see the surprise on his father's face and assume it was perhaps from the fact that Hinata was even talking to him. The girl was still extremely shy around the older man.

"Ms. Hyuuga, it's okay. Last time I checked, I don't own this house anymore," Alan explained while his hands were up in acceptance. Hinata's face was still red as she nodded and lowered her eyes.

Charlie wrapped his hands around her shoulder as he whispered to wait for him downstairs. He needed to throw on some clothes before leaving. Hinata nodded, her eyes still looking towards the ground as she power walked away. When the sound of footsteps heading downstairs was heard, Alan turned back to his youngest son with a slight frown on her face.

"She ever tell you about her family?" he asked in a low voice. Charlie was quick to shake his head, his eyes questioning why, "I've been thinking. Maybe she might have some father issues. Reason why she's so uncomfortable around me."

There was no immediate response. Charlie had never pushed for answers on Hinata's family life, knowing first-hand how hard it felt to talk about them - he knew Don was reluctant to tell classmates he was Charlie's brother back in high school. He thought she would tell him when she was ready, and Charlie was okay with that. Of course, Charlie still wondered from time-to-time, and the thought of father issues had crossed his mind; but he never allowed himself to dig too deep because he felt as though he was searching on grounds Hinata had clearly fenced off, and he would destroy the trust he built with her if she caught him.

"Maybe so, but she hasn't told me yet, and I'm not going to push," Charlie's tone had a sense finality to it as he took a step to his room, "I'm going to get dressed."

Charlie thought he didn't need a shower now since he was coming back afterwards, so he just washed his face and brushed his teeth after dressing in a black CalSci T-shirt and jeans. He made sure his dark curls was presentable as he walked down the stairs, coffee filling the air, and saw Hinata fidgetting on the couch. He was quiet to sneak behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder from behind the couch and squeezing lightly as she squeaked in surprise. Not able to hold back his chuckle, Charlie lowered to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ready to go?" he asked, giving her shoulders another squeeze when she gave him an annoyed look. Hinata just nodded.

Telling Alan he would be back soon, Charlie grabbed his phone and keys before following Hinata outside. The morning air in LA was slightly chilly, but Charlie knew it wouldn't be long before it give way to the warmer air. Thankfully, Charlie's classroom was air conditioned.

"Do you have work after classes?" Charlie knew the obvious answer - he didn't have to be a math prodigy to know it - but he couldn't help asking occasionally.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled. Charlie gazed at the review mirror and saw her fidgeting once more, the bulk of it with her fingers. He felt his own fingers twitch on the steering wheel as he wanted to reach over and still hers. It was something he had always wanted to do, and it was becoming stronger and stronger.

"You okay?" Charlie asked as his eyes went back onto the road. The traffic surprisingly light.

Hinata nodded, and Charlie saw her hands stop instantly as though she knew that was how Charlie caught her, "J-Just surprised b-by this morning." she admitted.

"Why, I told you nothing happened."  
"I-It's just..." Hinata stopped, and Charlie heard a small sigh as a hand was placed on his leg. The action surprised him, causing him to nearly miss a red-light, "I-I never...spent t-the full night at a m-man's house."

Still shocked by the intimate gesture - and struggling to not look down and see - Charlie nodded as the light turned green and eased onto the gas, "Well, you were struggling to stay awak, and I wasn't going to let you ride your bike home in that condition. That reminds me, I'll drop it off at your place later on."

Charlie's breath hitched when he felt a gentle squeeze like he did to her shoulders earlier. He felt his mind going to that meadow again, and that wasn't exactly a good place to go to when he was driving.

"I-I also enjoyed i-it," she went on, her voice lower, and Charlie didn't know why he felt his heart hammering.

"I did too," he replied, mentally telling himself to fuck it as he removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on hers. Her skin felt heated, and it sent a surge of excitement through him. Charlie gave her a quick squeeze before removing it and placing it back on her lap, "Sorry, that was distracting."

He was able to see Hinata's face redden in the rear view mirror while she stammered out an apology before going back to the road. The rest of the ride was in silence, leaving Charlie to muddle on his thoughts of what just happened. Hinata had never been so straightforward with intimacy, and it left him both confused and a bit more excited than he wanted to admit. He had wanted her to do that again. Charlie was even tempt to ask if she wanted to spend the night again just to gain the same reaction. What stopped him was the embarrassed look on Hinata's face, his dad's amusement this morning, and Don's inevitable teasing. Maybe he could just make this something they could do once a week.

Charlie pulled into the parking lot of Hinata's apartment building, and the creeping fear of what happened in this neighborhood came up to him. When he cut off the engine, Charlie was quick to reach out and grab Hinata's arm, stopping her before she opened the passenger side door. Observing her still flushed cheeks - Charlie believed this was the longest that he had seen them go red - and wide lavender eyes, Charlie leaned and snatched a kiss, quick to push his tongue in when she let out a sharp gasp and let her know just how distracting her little movement was.

Hinata understandably took a few seconds to respond, but her lips were pushing back against Charlie's when she did and Charlie couldn't hold back the groan when he felt his tongue being sucked on. The lip-locking kept up until Charlie felt his lungs constrict from lack of air and had to separate. His heavy breathing mingled with Hinata's as they just stared at each other.

"T-That was..."

"Amazing," Charlie murmured as he swiped in for another quick kiss, smiling when Hinata's look became one of embarrassment and a bit of irritation, "We should get you inside quick, so you can get ready for class."  
He let go of her arm and let her open the car door - clumsily he observed - and did the same when she took the time to straighten out her skirt. Hinata's apartment was on the second floor near the stairwell, so Charlie took some comfort in the fact that she could have an easy escape if a fire or robber was rampant. Inside was small, perfect for just one girl on a tight budget. The living room was hardwood and had a faded blue couch with a coffee table covered in several art books, pencils, and Hinata's sketch pad; but no TV. Beyond that, Charlie could see the kitchen, specifically the fridge, which Charlie wondered if there was enough food in there for her.

Hinata told Charlie to relax while she took a quick shower and then headed to the small hallway next to the kitchen. Charlie did what was suggested to him and relaxed on the couch, his hand instantly grabbing Hinata's sketch pad and flipped it open. He saw an outline for a human face, and Charlie thought it was perhaps a drawing exercise for the girl that was now heading into the bathroom by the sound of a door closing. When Charlie flipped to the next page and saw what he thought was a rough sketch of him asleep.

Charlie blinked, wondering how she had the time to draw this, and then observed it more carefully as he heard the stream of water in the background. It was definitely rough with more errors than her usual as well there being no shading, so Charlie thought it was done before she went into work yesterday. And from what he could tell, she perhaps got the idea after waking up in the middle of the night and leaving without telling him.

The thought brought on a small frown, but morphed into a slight smile as he recalled the contentedness he felt when he had fallen asleep on his chest. The feeling didn't compare to her waking up with her under his arm and wearing his clothes, but Charlie thought it was worth remembering.

Running his fingers over the sketch, Charlie barely noticed the water no longer running as well as the sound of the door being opened. He closed the sketch pad and settled for looking through the art books instead until he heard footsteps coming up behind him. A smile creeped up Charlie's face as he felt hands on his shoulders and squeeze him not as firm as he had earlier. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata smiling back with a smile that was small before she lowered herself and placed her lips against his. It was slow and gentle, and Charlie heard the thump of the book against the floor when he dropped it in favor of reaching up and threading his fingers through the damps strands that spilled over her shoulders and the couch.

"Ready to go?" he murmured when they separated, his breathing more off as he gazed into Hinata's once again flushed face.

Hinata only nodded as she straightened up, followed by Charlie standing up. He took the time to see Hinata had dressed in a dark purple jacket that was unzipped to reveal a black T-shirt underneath and blue jeans, all complimented by the black strap of what Charlie knew was a backpack. Modest yet adorable.

"We should hurry then," Charlie said, smiling at how this morning went.

**A/N: All right people, hit me with your best shot**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not as long as I wanted, but I wanted to go with a chapter where Amita who, I'm going to be honest, did not like that much in the show. Enjoy and thank you for your patience since it took me way too long to update.**

While Larry was supportive of Charlie's relationship with Hinata, Charlie began catching on that Amita wasn't too happy about it. In the beginning, Charlie didn't do anything about it, believing Amita would warm up to the idea eventually. Charlie respected her, thought she had a bright future ahead of her, even at one point had an attraction for her in which he knew was reciprocated. A bad first date had caused the two back away from each other and soon afterwards he met Hinata.

Okay, even his number-based mind where social ques tend to escape him at some points, even Charlie knew that had to sting her. Perhaps that was the reason why Charlie never really had the two women met. Someone Charlie respected was pretty much giving him the cold shoulder, and he didn't want his girlfriend to feel awkward. Charlie, although he wasn't too happy about it, was even accepting that things weren't going to be the same with Amita.

So when Amita came into his office while he and Larry were looking over the data they had collected for a case, Charlie was shocked when she asked to speak to him privately. Charlie shared a look with an equally confused Larry before nodding and stepping outside in the hall. Amita didn't say anything for a while at first, her arms crossed over the green tanktop complimented by a black dress jacket, and her brows were furrowed together as if she was trying to find the right words.

"Amita...?"

"What's so attractive about her?" she asked bluntly and her eyes bore right into Charlie's, "I mean, the only thing I can imagine is that she's attractive, and that's all."

Charlie's eyes furrowed as he felt his anger come up, but kept it down, "This isn't the time, Amita. I have a case I need to help out on, and..."

"I know it's not the time, Professor Eppes," the tone she had when she pronounced his title had Charlie wincing a bit, "But I've been trying to figure it, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why you would be with an art student. She doesn't know your mind, Charlie, and I doubt she can understand it if she did!"

"Excuse me," Charlie growled out. His hands were clenched in fists, and he felt the respect he had for the woman before drop a bit, "Are you implying that you've actually met her? That you've actually seen us together, so you can give a fair assessment about how well we worked?"

Amita huffed, her body was stiff, and she wasn't exactly looking Charlie in the eye. The lack of eye contact was what irritated Charlie the most, and he just wanted to grab her shoulders and make her look at him. To make her answer his question. Did she know, Hinata?

"No, I haven't met her, Charlie," she confessed. Charlie nodded stiffly and turned to return to the room, so he could finish his work, "But I've met you, and I know that it has to be hard for you to actually relate to a woman who hasn't even scratched the work you touched."

"And yet, we've been together for two months," Charlie began, "She never once complained about how I worked. If anything else, she..."Charlie stopped, his lips pressed into a thin line. He ran several formulas in his mind to calm down before he looked Amita in the eye again, "Why am I even trying to explain this to you? Unless, you know her and me for that manner, our relationship is none of your concern. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Amita didn't say anything when Charlie turned his back and walked into his office. Larry was still looking over one of the boards when Charlie practically slammed the door, causing the older man to jump. He looked to Charlie who was leaning against the door and rubbing his temple. Several minutes past before Charlie regained himself and went back to the board, apologizing for his behavior.

"You know, Charles, they say love can be like Heaven and hurt like Hell?" Larry said in his always philosophical tone.

"I wouldn't say this is love, Larry," Charlie replied without looking at his mentor.

He was formerly attracted to Amita, but Charlie knew he wasn't in love with her. Maybe if they had dated and gotten closer, it could grow into something like love, but Charlie knew that was no longer an option. As for Hinata, well, Charlie could definitely say she was easy to fall in love with and he cared for her deeply, but he thought it was perhaps too early in the relationship to say he loved her.

"Hey, Chuck, did you and Amita get into a fight? I walked past her and she looked as though she was ready to kill someone." Charlie snapped to attention and his jaw began tense up at the mention of both Amita and the nickname he never liked.

"Yes, we did, Don," he answered without looking towards his big brother. Instead he grabbed the chalk and tried to pretend he was perfecting the numbers.

"Okay, I can take the hint when you want to drop something. What do you guys have so far?"

Later on in the evening, Charlie waited in the parking lot of the restaurant Hinata worked. The case had reached a roadblock, and Don managed to tell Charlie to go home and take a break, saying he could tell when Charlie allowed himself to get snagged in his work. Charlie didn't want to stop, but Don was literally pushing him out the door with the threat to dig what happened earlier in the day.

Just Don threatening to do so brought up the irritating memory, and Charlie just left of his own accord. There was no date planned tonight or even meeting up. Hinata was working late, and Charlie suspected the case would have him up until late; so the two agreed to just call each other if it wasn't too late before bed. Even when he was sent home a bit earlier than expected, Charlie planned to just go home and drown himself in the blackboard in his garage. By the time he was a block away from home, Amita's words once more rung in his head, and he found himself outside of the restaurant. He sent Hinata a text telling her, he was waiting for her.

Sighing, Charlie leaned his head against the steering wheel as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. He definitely felt tired, and the irritation was clearly there. He knew Don was right to send him home if he was in this state. Pushed even further, and Charlie knew that the numbers that were constantly dancing in his mind would become a jumbled mess, and he wouldn't be much help.

It was sad how he allowed his relationship issues to get to dissuade him from his work. He was starting to think maybe it was a good thing he grew up faster than most because maybe he didn't have to deal with this in high school. Charlie did have a taste when he had a crush on his former lab partner, and he knew how ugly it could get when Don decided to ask his crush out to prom and the two both wrestled themselves into the background pond. He also had another serious relationship ten years ago, but they broke up for reasons Charlie couldn't exactly remember. They still kept in touch while she was working in London.

Larry was right. Charlie still believed this wasn't love, but he could definitely agree to fondness. Apparently fondness could feel like Heaven and hurt like Hell. He also believed his late mother Margret was right when she stated the things we hold dear can be the ones that hurt us the most, love being a repeated offender. No wonder some people never tried to deal with the topic.

There was a knock on the passenger side window, and Charlie snapped out of his thoughts to see Hinata standing there, tired smile and all. Charlie gave his own tired smile back and unlocked the door to let her in. When Hinata had herself buckled in, Charlie reached over and pulled her in for a small, lingering kiss before starting the engine.

"Long day?" she asked in a quiet voice while he pulled out of the parking lot, and Charlie couldn't help but notice the lack of stammering.

"You can say that," he answered. He didn't want to go into details and it looked like Hinata was thankfully not going to pry.

The drive was mostly quiet, and Charlie knew it was because Hinata had fallen asleep. When he reached Hinata's building, Charlie was careful to unbuckle her, and gentle when he coaxed her awake and out of the car. Charlie did have to dig into her bag to get her keys so he can unlock her door, but she became a bit more aware when the two stepped inside.

"T-Thank you," Hinata stammered as she removed her shoes and let out a long yawn.

"I'll pick up your bike on my way to pick you up to take you to school," Charlie told her. He was seriously just making it so he could take her and pick her up from work. His hands on her shoulders, Charlie began leading her to her bedroom, "Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

"Mmmm, stay with me," she whispered, and Charlie stopped in his tracks. Hinata must have caught onto what she said because her eyes widened and she stammered out an apology.

"No, don't," Charlie chose to move his hands and wrap them around her middle as his face became buried in her hair, "I'm in no condition to drive myself, so to make the roads a bit safer for tonight, I'll stay."

Besides, Charlie thought, he didn't mind a repeat of the other night.

**A/N: Okay, I'm a big girl, I can take your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Life sucks, but I'm glad I got this done. Enjoy.**

"Where were you last night?" Alan asked from the couch when Charlie stepped inside near noon.

"Hinata's" Charlie answered. Alan quirked up an eyebrow, "We didn't do anything, dad."

"I believe you," Charlie sighed and headed for the kitchen, "You do know I won't be upset if you did. You're a grown man, Charlie."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "I know, dad," he saw the half full coffee pot and knew it wasn't fresh, so he dumped it out and began a fresh pot.

He and Hinata had waken up later than wanted this morning, and the two had to rush to get her to class, so Charlie didn't exactly have time to stop and get himself coffee; not even when he stopped by the restaurant to pick up Hinata's bike. A shower was also on the agenda and then back to the university to continue on the case.

"Don called last night. He wanted to make sure you were actually taking a break like you two originally planned."

"He planned it," Charlie said more to himself than Alan while he waited for the coffee to brew, "I just agreed because everything was getting jumbled."

"And we all know how you can get if you numbers get jumbled."

Rolling his eyes but not being able to hold back a smile, Charlie decided to make himself some toast and waited for the coffee to finish brewing. When he finished the small breakfast, Charlie went upstairs and took a quick shower; his mind going back to the equations he was working on. He had swam through the sea of numbers, and had managed to find a exit in the stream of an equation. Charlie knew he was close to reaching dry land and finding the suspect responsible for the murders of several high school teachers. Maybe now after a good night sleep, food, coffee, and a shower; Charlie's head was clear enough to navigate the rest of the way.

After getting ready, Charlie came downstairs and saw Alan had several plans out and guessed his dad had a job to do. Telling his dad he was leaving - and honestly feeling like he was teenager in doing so - Charlie left the house and headed straight for his car. He knew Larry would already be in Charlie's office getting a head start on the work before his afternoon classes.

"Good afternoon, Charles, I hope you're feeling better from yesterday," was the first thing his mentor said when Charlie entered the room.

Charlie shrugged, choosing to focus his attention on the equation instead of drudging up yesterday's memories. Thankfully, Larry caught on soon enough and the two fell into that same working sequence that Charlie enjoyed. The two had made some progress when Larry had to leave to teach a class - a look on the older man's face that told Charlie he wanted to speak of something more - and Charlie had worked until late afternoon trying to reach that dry land.

"Charlie, eat something," Charlie broke out of his trance and looked over his shoulder to see Don standing in the doorway, a bag of subs in his hand.

"Not hungry," he said before turning back to the board. His brain was on overdrive, and Charlie was not giving up his momentum. Dry land was close, he just knew it.

"Yeah right," he heard the bag being dropped, most likely on his desk, and wasn't surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around, "I hate it when you get like this, Charlie. You ignore your body and run yourself to the ground. Mom swore you would just drop dead in front of one of these things."

A vein popped a bit at the mention of his mom. Her death was always a sore spot for him, and he still had days when he would just beat himself up in guilt for not being there for her like he should have been. Instead, Charlie bit the inside of his cheek, he chose to let the numbers bury him so deep that he was surprised his dad and Don were able to dig him out.

"Eat, little brother, we can talk about what you got," Don said and guided Charlie to sit down at his desk. He pushed the bag towards Charlie before grabbing his own chair and plopping down.

Not exactly in the mood to fight Don on this one, Charlie reached into the bag and grabbed the sub for him and the brothers only discussed the case while eating. As expected, Don was able to catch onto what Charlie said with a little nudge, something Charlie always admired and appreciated about Don since he didn't have to completely explain everything to him. When the late lunch was finished, Don stood up and playfully ruffled Charlie's hair.

"Need to relax, Chuck," he said when Charlie shot him a look, "I was hoping you would spend time with that girlfriend of yours last night. From what I'm seeing, Hinata's one of the few people in this world that can get that supercomputer you call a brain to slow down to a crawl."

Charlie rolled his eyes, resiting the urge to stick his tongue out like a child throwing a tantrum. Don threw away the trash and told Charlie he was heading back to the office. Deciding that he could now be of more use there as well, Charlie stood to join him.

"You don't have to come in, Charlie." Don said.

"I might be able to coordinate better from there," Charlie explained as though it was basic knowledge, "Besides, this place is making me stir-crazy."

"You just drowned yourself in numbers for hours and you usually feel exhausted. Stir-crazy is new to me."

Charlie gave Don what he believed was a mix between a smirk and a smile, "I can still be full of surprises, Donnie," Charlie held back a laugh of triumph when Don glared at him for using the nickname their dad gave him.

Later in the day, Don and his team were able to find the killer; and Charlie couldn't help but feel a bit smug and relieved when Don gave the call. Deciding not to go home right away, Charlie sat at Don's desk in his office - he would most likely not complain - and pulled out his phone. He knew Hinata was working another late night, and he did plan to pick her up since her bike was still packed away in his garage.

Charlie huffed out something that could have been a laugh. He never thought he could be so content with picking up his girlfriend and taking her out to dinner at late hours. He felt like a teenager who was dating for the first time, and although it wasn't his first time dating anyone; Hinata was the first woman to actually make him feel normal.

The conversation with Amita about how Hinata couldn't understand how his brain worked still brought on a spike of anger through him, but he also reminded himself that the reason why he enjoyed Hinata's company. She understood, more than what most people thought she did. Although she had never trekked in the same ocean of numbers Charlie practically lived in, Hinata was willing to explore; push herself into a world that was different from hers and actually trust Charlie to lead her. It made Charlie feel - what was the word? - giddy.

Shaking his head, Charlie sent a text to Hinata to remind her that he was picking her up. He was definitely acting like a teenager, and Charlie couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Charlie waited until Don came back, his appearance giving off someone that clearly had a rough take down. Shooting Charlie an annoyed look, the younger brother shrugged, a large smirk across his stubble face.

"Get out of my chair, Chuck," he said and playfully shoved Charlie.

"I am. I am," Charlie stood up, holding up his hands in surrender. He looked out of the glass windows and saw a wall clock on the opposite side of the room, "Besides, I have to go. Hinata's going to be off work soon, and I'm picking her up."

"She staying over again?" Don teased. Charlie shot him a look, "Don't worry, Dad was sure to tell me that nothing happened between you two. With how you and I could hear Mom and Dad when we were kids, I applaud your ability to be considerate of your neighbors."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Mature, Don. See you tomorrow," he could hear his brother's laughter while he left the office.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, and Charlie enjoyed how his mind had reached a place to rest. Perhaps he could celebrate by having Hinata spending the night again. The last two nights Hinata had slept in his arms had been his most relaxing. He hadn't felt that well rested in a long time.

Charlie felt the familiar heat rise in his face at the thought of last night where he awaken in Hinata's bed and the girl snuggled into his chest. Her bed was smaller than his, so there wasn't much room for the two to move. Even so, Charlie didn't mind as he felt Hinata's soft breathing against his chest and neck and the smell of her hair. If he was honest, Charlie knew that was why he was too keen on getting up; which led to them being late. Really, he wasn't complaining, a content smile crossing his face and remaining when he reached the street the restaurant was on.

As he neared the building, the smile disappeared as his stomach tied itself into knots. Charlie barely kept himself together as he pulled over onto the side of the road, and killed the engine. He knew his breathing wasn't normal and he was shaking while he tried to unbuckle himself and then stumble out of the car. Charlie's brown eyes - wide and terrified - focused ahead and was what kept him from falling onto the concrete as he ran the rest of the way.

Blue and red lights flashed, a small crowd had gathered behind yellow tape, and Charlie saw someone getting loaded onto an ambulance as he pushed himself forward. Questions quickly filled his mind and he looked to the entrance of the restaurant, hoping to see Hinata come out okay. When he felt as though it took too long, he tried to go under the tape and rush forward; but a uniformed cop was quick and held back.

"Sir, you have to get back, this a crime scene," he said a firm voice.

"What happened?" Charlie asked and he realized how ragged his voice was.

"Sir, please step back," the cop repeated and Charlie realized his body was being moved.

"What..." Charlie tried to ask again but stopped when saw another gurney being pushed out and a familiar face laid on it, an oxygen mask placed over her face and blood pooling at her side and leg. He swore his heart stopped, "What happened?!"

**A/N: To be honest, I did not plan on this happening, but my muse led me this way. Hate me or love me for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel horrible. Worse than horrible. I know I'm way late, and I thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this newest installment.**

"Robbery gone, wrong," the cop answered once Charlie was back behind the tape.

Charlie's eyes widened in fear and shock as he watched Hinata being loaded into the ambulance, "I have to go with her," his voice was trembling. The officer looked over his shoulder and then back at Charlie, "She's my girlfriend, I was on the way to pick her up from work."  
The cop nodded and rushed Charlie to the ambulance before the doors closed. The paramedics looked skeptical at first, but they let Charlie ride with them. Charlie mouthed "thank you" to the cop before the doors closed.

During the drive, Charlie wanted to reach his hand out and hold Hinata's, but he held back in fear as the paramedics did their job and keep her from going into shock. What he did do was clench and unclench his fists while watching Hinata's pale face, the oxygen mask still over it, and her breathing a little slow.

"She's stable, now sir, hopefully she'll keep it up when we get her into the ER," one of the paramedics said and gave Charlie a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," Charlie said, his mouth suddenly dry.

He didn't say anything thorugh out the rest of the ride, ignoring the pain in his fingers from their clenching exercise. Charlie still didn't touch her, despite the news of her being stable, as if he touched Hinata then she would take a turn for the worse. Charlie could feel his fingers dig into the palm of his hand, and his mind began racing, numbers passing by in a familiar blur.

Charlie knew he shouldn't be doing that in a time like this, the overwhelming guilt he felt when he allowed the numbers to swallow him during his mom's final days still fresh in his mind, but it was like his body went into defense mood and his brain herded into the safe room. He stayed in that trance until the ambulance doors flew open and Hinata was rushed to the ER. Charlie followed, knowing he wasn't going beyond the double doors, but he tried either way; his feet not taking him anywhere else.

"Sorry, Sir, you going to have to stay here," a nurse told him while pressing her hand to his chest to stop him. She gave him a sad smile before leading him to the waiting room.

He gave little resitance when he was placed in a seat, and Charlie felt his mind race while his hand did a gesture that showed he was holding a piece of chalk. The racing numbers were written on an invisible blackboard for what Charlie guessed was hours, his breathing becoming heavier and a few tears were felt on his cheeks. Charlie's lips moved slightly and he didn't know if he was saying a prayer or the numbers that made up pi.

Charlie didn't know how long he was in that trance, but he was pulled out of it by the sound of his phone going off. Jumping, and his breathing hitching a little bit, Charlie was quick to grab his phone and read the caller ID. It was his dad.

"Yeah?" Charlie's voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat and wipe away the stray tears on his cheeks.  
"Charlie, thank God, you're alright," the breath Alan let out was audible, "Me and Don just saw the news. We thought you were in there."

"Oh," Charlie said and cleared his throat again, "No, I...I came in afterwards," he blinked, noticing the tears coming up again, "But Hinata was shot. She..." Charlie didn't even try to stop his voice from cracking when he heard his dad gasp, "She's in surgery right now."

"Okay, we're on our way, which hospital?" Charlie gave him the name - surprised he even paid attention to that, "We'll be there as soon as we can, buddy, everything's going to be okay."

Charlie grumbled something before he and his dad hung up. He held the phone loosely against his ear, the racing numbers disappearing into a fog that was making him nauseous. Now he remembered why he was practically married to his blackboard while his mom was lying in her bed as the cancer ate her away.

Flinching at the memory - and how harsh it sound in his head - Charlie pocketed his phone and buried his face in his hands. There was no running away this time, and Charlie didn't think he could if he wanted with how heavy his own body felt. He doubt he could even move with how his stomach was rolling.

"Chuck?" Charlie snapped his head up at the mention of his nickname and soon had a travel coffee-cup pushed into his hand. Blinking, Charlie looked down at the warm liquid in his hands and then up to see Don, "Dad said you sounded like hell over the phone, and you definitely look it."

The corners of Charlie's mouth lifted in an attempt to smile, but they gave instantly and fell along with Charlie's head. He heard Don take the seat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Where is Dad?" Charlie said followed by a small sip of his coffee to help the raspiness.

"Trying to get more information for you," Don gave his shoulder another squeeze, "Doesn't take much to tell you're running on autopilot, Charlie."

"I haven't felt like this since we found out about Mom..."

"I was there, Chuck, I know." Charlie recognized the tone Don used when he didn't want to trek on a subject anymore and took another sip of his cool coffee while his older brother removed his hand from his shoulder, "How is she?"

"They never told me where she was shot specifically, and I didn't think to ask," Charlie admitted, "But I noticed she was bleeding from her side and leg."

He didn't need to look up to see that Don was nodding. The churning in Charlie's stomach wasn't stopping, and he was sure the coffee wasn't helping now that he took time to think about it. Even so, Charlie took another sip of the drink, desperate for a distraction, to keep his mind out of that fog of numbers. The last thing he wanted was to upset Don by hiding in there again.

"No such luck," Alan said when he approached his sons, an apologetic look in his eyes when he looked at Charlie.

"Thanks anyway," Charlie croaked and he cleared his throat again.

"I was told that they were trying to get in contact with her next of kin though," Charlie's head shot up, the grip on his coffee tightening, "Restaurant she worked at had an emergency contact on file."

"Oh," Charlie didn't know what to say.

"Didn't think you would meet the family like this, huh Charlie?" Don asked, no sign of humor in his older brother's tone.

Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the weight of the night coming down on him harder with the new revelation. Not only was his girlfriend the victim of a robbery and now getting surgery for two gunshot wounds, her family was coming to LA and meeting a guy they never knew existed in her life.

His stomach did another roll, and Charlie knew not to keep pushing with the coffee, "I need some air," he admitted and made to stand up. He didn't remember stumbling, but he must have if Alan was steadying him and Don was getting ready to stand up.

"I'll go with you," Alan said, leaving no room for Charlie to argue, "You mind keeping an ear out, Donnie?"  
"Yeah, sure."

Charlie didn't say anything when Alan lead him out, his coffee dumped in a trashcan near the entrance. The cool air caught him off guard, and Charlie stumbled again, his dad keeping his grip on Charlie's arm.

"I'm starting to see why you hid in the garage when you're mom was sick. You feel like you're gonna be sick?"

"I've been feeling like that since I saw her in the ambulance," he said and felt the bile finally rising up at its acknowledgement. Alan didn't stop him when he rushed to another nearby trash can and expelled whatever his stomach was holding. His throat burned while he dry heaved whatever was left, and tears slid down his cheeks.

He felt his dad's hand on his back, "Easy Charlie, take a deep breath. There you go..."

The two stayed in that position for a few minutes until Charlie's breathing was back under control. Charlie wiped the stray tears from his face when he straightened himself up. He hoped not too many people saw how he acted, but he also thought seeing someone have some type of physical reaction at the hospital was a common sight.

"Better?"

"Meaning my stomach isn't doing an emergency clean up but still doing backflips," Charlie said and ran his fingers through his curls once more, "Then yes, I'm better."

Alan didn't say anything, choosing to lead Charlie to a nearby stone bench and having his son sit down. Personally, Charlie wanted head back inside, but he didn't exactly trust himself to even make it that far.

"She's going to be fine, Charlie," Alan said, still rubbing Charlie's back.

Not trusting himself to say anything, Charlie nodded and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to go back into the sea of numbers and get lost until what was happening stopped. Perhaps when Charlie reached dry land again he would wake up to a comfortable memory of him and Hinata in each other arms looking over her sketchpad and Charlie giving her pointers on proportions. Just thinking about it brought a semblace of a smile to his face.

"Charlie, I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not letting you get away with it," Alan shook him by the shoulder, pulling Charlie from the boat before he could step a foot in it, "You can't runaway in your head this time, Charlie. That girl in there needs you to be around physically and mentally."

"I just..." he was choking on his words again, and Charlie didn't even try to clear his throat. He kept his face buried and he noticed something wet coming down his face. Crying, he was definitely crying; and Charlie wondered if this night couldn't get any worse.

"She's going to be fine, Charlie. Everything's going to be fine," Alan went on, "And you won't be able to see that if you're hiding away in that brain of yours. Trust me, I know that feeling. Seeing someone you care about in serious danger and only wanting to close your eyes and hope it's some crazy dream. But it also tells that person 'sorry, you're on your own', and I couldn't do that to your mom or to you boys."

Charlie didn't say anything, tears falling down freely down his cheek and stubble. He could only manage a stiff nod as he tried to keep himself from running to the dock where the boat would take him away that blissful sea of numbers. It was harder than he thought.

**A/N: Alright, I'm ready, let me have it.**


End file.
